


Feathers

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, First Time, Innuendo, Semi-Public Sex, Stable Hand Reader, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto goes for a ride with the stable girl
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554340
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Prompto grips the rough hay tighter as he leans down to kiss ___________ again. She gasps and whines into his mouth, clutching at his old patched-up vest. They’re both having so much trouble keeping quiet, but in the back of his lust-filled mind, Prompto knows that Noctis is looking out for him. He can vouch for them if they get caught. They’d let the occupant of this stall roam free for a while—the poor bird doesn’t know any better, doesn’t realize his hay is being used as a makeshift bed. 

Prompto drives down into the stable girl’s pliant body—she's so soft, he can’t believe it. Her heavy breasts and fat tummy jiggle with every thrust he makes inside of her tight, wet channel. Prompto is soaring. He’s never felt so good. He never realized this is what sex felt like. He wants to be buried inside of her for forever. He crashes his mouth against hers, swallowing her wanton moans and releasing his own back to her. The hay is rough, but neither of them are complaining. Large black feathers are tangled in her hair—Prompto can feel them as he grips the back of her head tightly. He’d gotten her shirt unbuttoned and her bra pushed up awkwardly beneath her double chin, and she’d dropped to her knees and fumbled with his belt and his printed skinny jeans before he picked her up and plopped her on the large pile of hay inside of the chocobo’s stall. Their date had gone better than Prompto could’ve ever hoped—and by Tuesday morning, he couldn’t take the tension anymore. Not after how she’d kissed him breathless after their lunch and arcade outing. 

Prompto feels her convulse and she bites his swollen bottom lip hard, choking out sobs and half-screams of his name. _His_ name. Prompto drops his head to mouth at her soft skin as he feels her hot walls pulling his release out of him. He can’t believe he’s the reason for her experiencing so much pleasure. If it feels as good for her as it does for him, then Prompto wants to make her feel like this, always. He cries out low and needy, shooting deep inside of her warm thick body as far as he can possibly go. She coos soft praises in his ear as milks himself inside of her, collapsing on her half-naked body in the sticky, sweaty aftermath. 

“Wow,” he croaks. “That was incredible. You’re amazing.” 

“Yeah,” she nods, breathless. _____________ swallows hard. “Should uh. Probably get cleaned up.” 

Prompto grunts in protest but he pries himself away from her and dresses himself anyway. He stares at her while she gets herself together, but before she can get her underwear and faded jeans back up to her waist, Prompto begins to laugh. 

“Babe,” he chuckles. “Hey.” 

“Huh?” She turns in confusion, hands holding up her panties and jeans around her thighs. “What?” 

“There’s a chocobo feather in your ass!” he exclaims as he walks to her and pulls the feather off of her plump cheeks. 

“Well, did you enjoy today’s chocobo ride?” she retorts, winking at him. 

“Smoothest ride I’ve ever had,” Prompto snickers and blushes, drawing her in for a soft kiss before they both stumble out of the stables, fully dressed, with the other stable hands none the wiser. 


End file.
